


Rain

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Alias (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney comes home in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Seventy-two hours, one major international crisis which had seeped into Los Angeles, three agencies all vying for control and Sydney was done. She slumped against her car, feeling both jittery and drained from too much coffee and not enough sleep 

A drop of water hit her hand followed by another and another until the rain fell steadily. Sydney tilted her head up, letting the rain wash over her. It felt refreshing against her skin, washing away the tension from the past few days. 

“Hey.” Jack’s voice had her opening her eyes. 

He stood in front of her, looking as tired as she felt. Water dripped down his face, his shirt clinging to his body. Jack reached out to tuck a damp strand of her hair behind her ear. Sydney managed to dredge up a smile for him, leaning into his touch. 

When he leaned forward, Sydney met him halfway, kissing him gently. She tasted the rain, coffee and Jack himself. For the longest time they stood there kissing in the rain.


End file.
